


The Last Lie

by koorinohime



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorinohime/pseuds/koorinohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we curse our fate because things happening are just too much for us to handle but we are completely broken when the one I love most lies to us. </p><p>This is a tragic story about the third son of the Jinguji Family and the first child of Hijirikawa Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Prank?

As idol, they could not have a romantic relationship with any girl or it would affect on their career as idol. Their fans were their lovers and that was the rule. 

 

Many idols gave up, or in love or in their idol career. But they could not keep both after they were found out.

 

And so in Saotome Academy there was this rule as well. That was idol's life. 

 

But certain saxophonist did fall in love with his childhood friend, the future head of the Hijirikawa Family, Masato when he first met him. 

 

How ridiculous it was. It was love at first sight.

 

At first he could hide his feelings for many years but then he found it impossible to keep those emotions since it was more painful. So the orange haired boy decided to confess to the pianist. 

 

But if course if the other would not accept his feelings Ren would tell him that it was a bad prank even though it would be painful for the saxophonist.

 

The confession was made on the rooftop of the academy. It was their first year at the music school when he called the other boy and planned his confession.

 

**Masato's POV:**

 

'That Jinguji called me at the rooftop. I wonder what he wants. '

 

'I hope he makes it quick so I can go back to my practice. ' I said to myself as I walked to the rooftop were I supposed to meet him. Honestly he pisses me off, he doesn't do anything but flirt with girls.

 

**3rd POV:**

 

Masato arrived to the rooftop and looked around it was the sunset and the sky was beautifully covered by orange shades. Ren was there standing and looking at the beautiful sunset. 

 

"Jinguji. Make it quick.. I don't have much time like you" the blue hired boy said as he walked a bit close but there was still some distance between them.

 

"You are mean to call me by my last name Masayan~ even though we are childhood friends." The saxophonist said as he turns and looks at him. There was his usual smirk and seductive look.

 

"If you don't have anything to say I am leaving." he said as he turned to walk away

 

"I have been in love with you Masato" His voice was serious also his expression. Masato turned and looked at him pretty shocked.

 

"This better be a bad joke , if ii could I would prefer to not to have any connection with you. All you do is flirt and do nothing all the day." Those words were to harsh for the orange haired boy who just smiled even though he was about to cry.

 

"Hahaha... you know me well... " he paused for some before he sighed and said" It was a joke... as you said" He said as he walked to him and then went past him going to the door "sorry for bother you. See you later~" with that he left like normal but he actually was about to broke right there.

 

**Ren's POV:**

 

His words were too harsh even though I managed to make it look like I was bad pranking him. Thank god that my hair covers my eyes or he would have saw the tears which were formed in the corner of my eyes. I walked down as fast as I could. I was broken into pieces.

 

I didn't went to my dorm which I shared it with Hijirikawa. I probably won't be able to face him like before.

 

**3rd POV:**

 

The orange haired boy went out of the academy since he didn't wanted to see Masato's face in the rest of his day because it would just hurt him more and more.

 

He went to somewhere randomly to forget or try to forget what happened. Things weren't easy for him after he confessed, and being rejected in the worst way.

 

That day he didn't came back and spent the night outside which didn't bother the pianist since he thought it was one of his crazy nights out the academy. 

 

He came back the next day early morning. His eyes were of course red from all the crying he did at the hotel room the night before. He didn't see the other boy in the dorm so he went to take a shower and get changed for the lessons. 

 

After that he attended all the lessons surprising the teachers since he didn't used to come to them. He started to take things seriously since Hijirikawa told he didn't do anything all the day.

 

After the rejection he changed pretty much. He would spend every night outside the academy and would come early morning. He started to eat much less than usual and lost weight. He wouldn't flirt as much as he did before.

 

And like that a year passed. Ren finally was able to overcome those feelings or better said bury them deep in his heart. He was the usual flirt and stopped going out every night. But he kept his distance with the other boy.

 

After a girl named Nanami Haruka came in the academy the saxophonists decided to dedicate his attention on her since she didn't fall for him like the other girls.

 

The time passed and the principal of the school decided that Ren and five other boys would form a idol band. One of those five boys was Masato. 

 

Ren acted like nothing but deep inside he was not pleased by the decision. 

 

With the time he accepted that and cooperated like he should with the band. After some another boy was made part of the band named Aijima Cecil.

 

They were well known idol band now and doing the master course where they met their sempai Quartet Night.

 

Since they had to work as a band named STARISH they had to have good relationship with the other members. Ren did that job pretty well and he started to treat the blue haired boy like he used to before the confession.

 

**Massto's POV:**

 

We have been doing pretty well till now as STARISH but what is this empty feeling in my heart? The past month I have been feeling uncomfortable and I cannot understand this feeling. 

 

Something is different in me which makes me feel this way. I think I am sick or something. I feel heat in me. "I should rest some." I said while sitting in the room I shared with Kurosaki-san and Jinguji. 

 

We have day off today so it's not bad to take some rest. I hope I will get better by tomorrow. 

 

**3rd POV** :

 

With that the pianist took some sleep and tried to relax a bit. Still wondering what what that feeling. 


	2. Sinking in the sea of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes us time to realise our own feelings. Sometimes we make is on time and others its too late.

The progress with STARISH was going well and they were soon going to have another concert. They had a new song and they were working on it's choreography. It was a bit difficult but they were doing it well. 

 

Hijirikawa was not feeling well. Every time he saw Jinguji he would try to avoid him. It was something weird and he could not understand it why he felt that way whenever he was near the other boy.

 

Ren was the usual playing the sax and flirting with girls. Lately he was into Nanami, he flirt with her but she was slow in understand that. He was happy with his current life way. He didn't have to worry about anything but his idol career. 

 

Masato would feel a strange pain in his chest whenever he saw the saxophonist doing that. He could not describe it but he disliked seeing that.

 

He knew that the orange haired boy was like that but he could not help but feel that way. 

 

Lately he was thinking of Jinguji too much and he hated to admit that when the other boy did not came back at nights he felt really uncomfortable.

 

The days passed and he started to have "weird" dreams of Ren. They usually involved things like hugs or kisses. He was really confused with those feelings that were new to him.

 

Ringo noticed that strange acting of the blue haired boy and decided to talk with him in private. 

 

Hijirikawa was called in Ringo's room as afternoon, he did go there but he did not know what was that the older male wanted to talk to him.

 

He knocks the door "May I come in Ringo-san?" 

 

"Ah! Sure the door is open" the other male answered from inside 

 

Masato hesitated a bit before he opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. He found the pink haired boy without the wig and wearing male clothes and writing something on a paper. Which made him get a shock but he shook his head and stayed by the door "what was that something important you wanted to discuss with me?"

 

"Don't stay there, Masato-kun. Come sit here " he pats a free seat next him.

 

The pianist just did what his teacher told him and went to him. He sat and looked at the pink haired male. 

 

"If there is something that is bothering you. You can speak with me. I promise to help you and keep it a secret." Ringo said before the other boy could say anything. 

 

"What do you mean?" In his mind he was surprised that the other noticed about that.

 

"You have been acting weird lately, I am pretty sure that there is something that bothers you. I will hear you if you want" those words left Masato a bit confused. 

 

He didn't know if he should tell or no about this to his teacher. But thise words were trustworthy. There was a long silence between them till Hijirikawa decided to speak about it.

 

"I have been feeling weird... " he said

 

"Weird? How so? " Ringo put the papers aside and focused on the other boy.

 

"I feel pain in my chest whenever. ... I see Jinguji flirting with Nanami... " he said with a low voice 

 

"Nanami-chan? By any chance are you in love with her?" He thought that it was about the little girl.

 

" No... it hurts whenever Jinguji flirts with any girl. My heart beats fast when I am near to him... so I try to keep away from him but its painful when he is not near to me... all I can think is him. My mind is full of him... every hour, every minute, every second.. i only think of him. I cannot understand this feelings! I think I am sick!" Masato held his head between his hands as he looked at the floor. 

 

Ringo was pretty surprised but he pat his back trying to calm him. " I change what I said before. The only conclusion I came is that you are in love with Ren-chan."

 

Masato blinks and looks confused at him but that explained much the semi-erotic dreams he had lately of Ren and other feelings like when he spent nights outside the academy.

 

"The rest is up to you. Believe or not, your feelings are true. As promised I will keep it a secret so don't worry."

 

The blue haired boy was speechless and he could not say a word he just nod at what the other said and left the room. He went to the rooftop to cool himself a bit but once there what he heard was Ren's saxophone playing. From where Hijirikawa was he could see the figure of the orange haired boy near the lake, the sunset and Jinguji playing the sax was just a wonderful sight which made Masato blush a bit. 

 

Maybe he was in love with the other boy. He thought a lot of him and he could not take him away from his head.

 

The days passed and those feelings became stronger. And the dreams became more erotic. He would blush when the orange haired boy looked at him.

 

And the day Masato could not keep holding back his feelings came.

 

It was night and both where alone in their dorm. Ranmaru had a concert so he wasn't coming back tonight. Masato thought many times but he could not come up with right words. 

 

He didn't want to say it bluntly but it was the only choice for him.

 

He took a deep breath and looked at Ren.

 

"Oi Jinguji" he said in a low voice but the other didn't hear him "Jinguji "he said a bit louder.

 

The other boy looked up and then at the blue haired boy who was calling him. "What is it Hijirkawa?"

 

Damn! He got stuck with words. He could not say anything "T-that.. um... I have something to tell you!" He was being too loud

 

"Ok but there is no need to say that this loud, my ears hurt from your loud voice." He joked but then the face Masato was making was just too adorable. Pink cheeks and confused face.

 

" You have to take responsibility for making me this." He was being less loud but he was loud.

 

"Haaa? What are you saying? Are you drunk or something " Ren was now worried but just a bit.

 

"I am not! You made me feel all this so is your fault. Take responsibility for making me fall in love with you!" He said it but he was now looking like a red tomato. His face was all red.

 

Ren blinks few times and looks at the other male. He gets up and walks to his bed. His hand cups Masato's cheek. 

 

Did he hear right? Fell in love... that reminded him the day he confessed to the other. Those feelings were buried deep in his heart but now... right now those words made those feelings come back. 

 

He leaned in an kissed the other boy. That was enough for an answer to his confession. And Hijirikawa kissed him back. Tears rolled from Ren's eyes, tears of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


	3. Unexpected Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go just too well that it becomes suspicious. And at times the worst is waiting for us.

Since that night Ren and Masato's relationship had changed completely. They were not only friends or band mates. They were lovers and obviously no one knew about that but Ringo who was keeping it a secret as he had promised to the blue haired boy. 

 

Things were going fine and peaceful between those two, they did not worry about other things and enjoyed each other's company. Every day was a blessed day with lots of happiness in it. Of course there was work between but even with work they were happy. 

 

Today Ren and Masato were leaving for a solo concert tour. Since they were going to be apart for few weeks, now they were spending time together in their room alone because Quartet Night had left for a video recording.

 

The saxophonist was sitting on his bed with his back resting on the bed board while Masato was sitting with his back pressed to Ren's chest and his head on the shoulder of the orange haired boy. Ren had his arms warpped around the pianist's body. They were in silence but they loved it that way. Without saying anything they were telling lots of things.

 

The silence broke when Masato spoke "This time we are going to be apart for pretty long time" 

 

The saxophonist let out a long sigh and started to stroke his hair. "You are right Masato. But that doesn't mean we cannot keep in contact" he kisses his head.

 

"You are right, we can but I won't be able to see you or touch you" he smiles a bit and plays with Ren's hands.

 

"You are right but we have to bear it. Things like this will happen more in the future is we are going to keep the idol life." Ren hugged the other boy and hid his face in the space between his neck and shoulder.

 

"Oi.. Ren! Stop.. it tickles.. " he could not help but laugh since he was sensitive at that spot.

 

"Not till you say you love me" he keeps rubbing his nose against Masato's neck.

 

"Haha... stop.. I ... I am saying it.. Ren "he tries to hold back the laughter but it was not possible. "Love you.... I .. love you" 

 

Ren smiles and kisses his neck gently "I love you too Masato." He said that and then looked at the time "I am going to be late for the train if I don't hurry" 

 

"True... " he gets up from Ren and looks at him with a bit sad look 

 

"Do not look at me with that face, I might eat you~ " he stands up and fines his clothes.

 

"Do not say that. I am trying to be strong." He blushes slightly and looks away.

 

He grabs his bag and puts the shoes on. The saxophonist walks to his lover and kisses his lips. Masato is surprised but kissed back. The kiss lasted few minutes. 

 

"Have a good trip Ren, be careful " the pianist said with a smile.

 

"Hai hai my dear wife~" he winks at the blushing boy.

 

"Shut up. Leave already you pervert "

 

Ren chuckles and pecks his lips " I am leaving. Take care as well Masato. I love you " 

 

Masato nods and walks to the door with Ren "see you.. I love you too" he said and after that the orange haired boy left the room.

 

After an hour Masato was ready to leave for his tour as well.

 

They would be few weeks but they were going to be strong and wait patiently. 

 

The time passed and things were going fine but they couldn't make any contact since they were too busy. And when they tried to call each other the timing was not good. One week before coming back Masato tried to call the other boy. 

 

Ren was coming out of the shower when he heard his cell phone ring. He quickly picked up.

 

"Hello? It's me Masato" 

 

"Hello dear wife, how are you?" Ren smiles and lays of the bed while holding the cell phone 

 

"Stop calling me that. I am tired from the concert and photo shoot of today. What about you?"

 

"I am deadly tired but it doesn't matter since I can hear your voice."

 

"Sweet talker like always " he smiles and holds the phone close. 

 

"But its the true baby, you mean everything to me. " he dries his hair meanwhile.

 

"So you are for me. Tell me what are you doing now, Ren?"

 

"Drying my hair and talking to the sweetest person of the world~"

 

" You.... " he paused for a bit and sighed "only one week left so we... "

 

"Shhhh... do not say that. I won't be able to hold if you say it Masato.. "

 

"I see.... by the way I saw your live concert. It was really good"

 

"What exactly? Me? Or thw songs?" He teases him

 

"You and also the songs. Your voice was wonderful Ren"

 

"Really? " he smirks and whispers "Do you want to hear more of my voice then?" 

 

That made Masato's heart beat crazily and made him blush "Ren.... "

 

"Your heart... I can hear it baby~ so cute.. " he kept that seductive and whispery voice.

 

"Men are not cute.. " he said frowning a bit

 

"But Masato is cute and sexy~ " he chuckles in the same voice tone. "What's wrong? Are you tired of my voice already? "

 

"It's not that! I just do not know what to say..." Hijirikawa said shyly

 

"Then what about sleeping? Its late and you have to wake up early right? " the orange haired boy turns off the lights and lays on the bed.

 

"Yes... I have to. But I want to talk more.. more with you.. " Masato turns off the lights 

 

"I know but your health is important. So for now let's rest a bit, okay?"

 

"Fine... Good night Ren."

 

"Good night my love... " he makes a kiss sound.

 

Masato blushes and hangs up the call. Ren chuckles and then puts aside the cell. After that both fell asleep.

 

Sing, dance, photo shoots, interviews, radio recordings. With that the last week passed and Masato was already heading back to the dorms. It was a stromy day and it was dark even though it was day. The saxophonist was going to come back late night since he had one last photo shoot left.

 

After finishing it Ren entered the car and head back to thw dorm. The rain was heavy and it was not possible to see the outside. But the orange haired boy did not need to look outside he was thinking of Masato all the time.

 

In half way things got worse and driving in that weather was not really good. So Ren had to stop the car at the mountain which was near the sea and wait for the strom to calm down a bit. 

 

It was then when a truck with failed breaks hit Ren's car making it fall into the nearby sea. And of course the truck fell into the sea too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading till now! Your thoughts about it are most welcomed. Hope you like it and continue reading it :)


	4. Flower like life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People's life is really delicate. A small accident can cause llots of trouble. Sometimes there is a miracle but at other times there is not.

Both, the car and the truck, fell into the sea and there was no one who could help them. The strom got heavier and there no chances of survive for them.

 

Luckily Ren did not lost the conscious even though he had some injuries. He took the chauffeur and swam till the near beach and then he saved the truck driver. 

 

"Damn! It hurts... " he saw the blood dripping from his right arm.

 

The glass of the car broke and cut Jinguji's arm and some other parts but those were superficial wounds. The worst was on his leg, he probably had broke a bone or thatt was what he thought since it hurt a lot.

 

"What... should I do. .." he asked himself. He took his waterproof cellphone and tried to do an emergency call. 

 

"Hello. How can we help you?" The police answered. 

 

"Save .... us.. " he could mumble just that and after that he faint due to blood lose.

 

**REN's point of view:**

 

I felt strange, the last thing I remember is that I was at the beach under the strom after saving two people. I probably broke my leg bone... it was cold. 

 

But now.... it feels warm... emergency call? Ah... now I remember. I made one but I can't remember anything after that...

 

I felt people talk near me so I slowly and lazily opened my eyes. Things were blurred and I could not see clearly. A nurse said 'doctor!' And left the room maybe to look for the doctor..... the hospital? 

 

I finally recovered my sight and all I could see was the ceiling. I looked around and saw a hospital room. So they came to help.. I wonder where are the other two. I hope they are fine and not hurt.

 

The doctor is arriving I wonder if they did tell about this to my brother. 

 

**3rd Point Of View:**

 

"Jinguji-san, you are awake! Thank god" the doctor sighed in relief but he didn't smile. He started to do some check ups.

 

Ren was still half asleep so he didn't say anythingand waited for the doctor to finish that. 

 

"How... how are the other two people who where with me?" The orange haired boy asked looking at the other male.

 

"They are fine. They have some small injuries but they will heal in a couple of days." At that moment another male came in the room

 

"Brother.... " the orange haired boy sat with nurse's help and looked at rhe glasses boy.

 

"Ren I am glad you are awake.. "he suddenly hugged the saxophonist and the boy did hug him back.

 

"Brother... I am fine you don't have to worry .. "he said with his usual smile and looked at the glasses boy.

 

After that the doctor in charge came and they had a private talk for some time. They talked about how long was going to take to Ren to heal and his condition. 

 

It was a long conversation. After that the chauffeur and truck driver came to thank Ren for saving them. The orange haired boy smiled and chatted with them for some time.

 

The next day STARISH members came to visit Ren. They were glad that it was nothing serious and the orange haired boy was safe. 

 

"I was so worried Ren!!" Otoya hugged the other boy.

 

"I am fine Otoyan but if you hug me like that the wounds might open" 

 

"Ah! I am sorry!" He jumped back and stood beside the bed. The orange haired boy chuckles at the reaction.

 

"I am glad that you are fine Ren" the emerald eyes boy said smiling.

 

"We were surprised when they told us that you had an accident. Haru-chan cried  and Otoya-kun too" Natsuki said making blush the mentioned ones.

 

"Sorry to make you cry My lady" he dedicated a smile to the girl

 

"You are safe that is the most important thing Jinguji-san" Haruka said in her usual soft voice along with a heartwarming smile.

 

"We should let Jinguji rest for now. He needs to recover properly. " Tokiya said patting Otoya's shoulder.

 

"I wonder if I can recover" he mumbled lowly and none hear him.

 

"Then lets get going " Syo said looking at the orange haired boy. 

 

"Take care of yourself, Jinguji" finally Hijirikawa opened his mouth and said something. 

 

After that everyone left the room and the saxophonist was alone. He sighed and looked from the window.

 

After a week he was sent back to the dorms since his leg was much better and he could continue his idol career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading till this far. It makes me really happy. Look forward to the next chapter :)


	5. ST☆RISH' s R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At times we cannot keep our promise and we have to break it to take another decision which can be painful.

 

The days passed quickly and Jinguji was almost healed and he was now playing the saxophone in the garden as he tried to relax. The sun was setting and the orange shades covered the sky.

 

After some minutes the saxophonist heard someone coming towards him. He stopped playing and looked at the person coming. 

 

"Masato... " he looks at the blue haired boy with serious expression. It was time to leave things clear.

 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" There was an awkward silence between them for some time. Ren puts back his saxophone in the box and then looks at the other boy. "Answer me!" Masato rose his voice. 

 

The orange haired boy blinks and then looks at him with a smirk.

 

"Avoiding you? It has just become like before."

 

"What the hell are you saying?" He had an angry voice and he was frowning 

 

"Just as you heard. I never actually loved you. It was a time pass for me" he smirks and looks away.

 

Masato could not believe what he was hearing but those words showed the reason why Ren ignored the other. Hijirikawa was sure that the other boy never took seriously any relationship and it included the one with him.

 

The anger exploded and Masato jumped to punch Ren on the face making him fall down. 

 

"I was a fool to believe you! I thought you had changed! " he cursed the other boy. He could not believe that Ren was just playing but the way the saxophonist acted said everything. 

 

"Dissappear from my sight! I don't want to see you again. I hate you!" After that the blue haired boy left the place. 

 

*********** Two Days Ago***********

 

"That is the situation Shining-san. So I would like to quit as soon as possible " Ren said while having a serious look.

 

"I can't believe what is happening. " for the first time Shining wasn't being like a walking circus. He was serious since it was needed "There is nothing I can do about it. It cannot be helped. "

 

"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. Thank you for everything." Ren said with a sad smile "I need to thank the others as well"

 

"Starish will have to continue without you mister Jinguji. Is that fine with you?" Shining said pointing at the orange haired boy.

 

"Yes, that is what I wish. Starsih should go on even without the R "

 

"You can leave now Mr. Jinguji" 

 

*********** Back to the present ***********

 

"Oi! What is all this?" Ranmaru said when the guys were taking Ren's stuff.

 

"We received orders to take Ren-sama's stuff since he is going to move to Germany " the male said and took the boxes outside. 

 

"W-what?!" The silver haired boy said looking pretty surprised and so was the blue haired boy.

 

"Hijirikawa-san! Kurosaki-senpai! The president wants to you all meet in the main hall" the pink haired girl said looking pale and she was pretty shocked.

 

Both boys without saying a word followed Haruka to the main hall where everyone was gathered already. There was a silence and a heavy atmosphere.

 

"Me has a announcement to make to all you" Shining's voice suddenly broke the silence and everyone tried to seek from where did it came. 

 

The president jumped down from a window and surprised everyone like always. He wasn't the usual. This time he was slightly serious.

 

"What do you mean President? " Tokiya asked while having a confused look.

 

"Mister Jinguji is going to move to Germany! " and there he goes again with his comical way to say things.

 

"What...?! " all of them said in unison except Ren.

 

"I am going to study music there and support my brother's company fro overseas." Ren was calmed with his usual smirk even though inside him there was huge thunderstorm.

 

"Oi! Then what is going to happen to Starish?!" Syo grabbed the orange haired boy from the collar and glared at him.

 

"STARISH will continue without mister Jinguji. That is all!" And Saotome left the room by jumping out from the window.

 

"What is the meaning of this Ren?!" 

 

"Just as you heard Otoyan. From the very beginning I wanted to be the only to sing Little Lamb's songs but that was not possible. I had enough of this." He received a punch from Syo.

 

"What the heck are you saying?! " Kurusu was really angry

 

"STARISH is not STARISH without you Ren!" Cecil spoke in loud voice.

 

"You can continue without me, you have little lamb's songs with you after all." Ren wiped the blood that came from the wound made by Syo.

 

"What will happen to your fans?! What will you say to them?!" The usual calm and composed Tokiya was pretty angry.

 

"Ren-kun why are you leaving?! Without you STARISH won't be completed!" Natsuki had tears in his eyes.

 

"Please don't leave Jinguji-san!" Haruka was already crying and begging him for not to leave. But Ren didn't had another choice. 

 

"I cannot accomplish your request my lady. I have to go" he kissed the back of Haruka's hand.

 

"Ren-sama we are ready to leave. Seiichirou-sama is waiting for you at the airport" one of the butlers said.

 

" Fine. I am done here. Wait me outside Gorge " The butler noded and walked away. "Thank you for everything you did for me. You too Ran-chan and the other seniors. Ryuya-san and Ringo-chan too. Take care of yourself little lamb" after he said that Ren walked to the exit door and left the room. 

 

That night there was an announcement about Ren leaving the band due to personal issues. That was pretty huge shock for his fans and they wanted a proper explanation. But that was all said in the announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am grateful to those who still read and follow my work! Even this genre is not liked by everyone I am happy that there are still people who like it and read it. Thank you very much!


	6. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality is really hard to believe and face that we tend to try to not to believe it. But it's something we cannot change no matter what.

The time had passed really slow after Jinguji Ren left ST☆RISH. The impact of his left was huge but they did well surviving through it. They were a really well known idol group. And like that a year and two months had passed since that day. Everyone from Shining Agency were in the main hall recalling that day. The atmosphere in there was really heavy and for a long time there was a silence. Everyone seemed to be thinking of the same person wondering how he was or what was he doing. After Ren left he did not even call or message them. They were worried but there was nothing that they could do.

 

"I has been a year since Ren-chan left" Natsuki said looking at the old magazine which had Jinguji's pictures. His eyes showed sadness caised by the lose of auch an important friend and band member. Ren was the only who didn't paass away after eating Natsuki's home baked cookies, that made the glasses boy happy at that moment but now Ren was gone.

 

"He did not even called us since then." Otoya said sadly while looking at a group photo of them. The red haired boy then looked at Masato who didn't show any kind of interest in his words. Masato  already moved on after the day Ren said that he was just playing with him. 

 

"I didn't know he was such a cold person" Reiji looking at a dead point. He still did not understand the reason for leaving the group all of sudden. Reiji thought thatit was better to discuss before taking a decision but now it was unchangeable. It happened and there was no way to go back. 

 

"What the hell is thinking that guy?!" The silver haired boy said pretty angry. Being his childhood friend it bothered him a lot. Ranmaru was sure that Ren was serious about the band but now he concluded that the saxophonist never had such an interest otherwise he never had took such a selfish decision. The more he thought about it more angry it made him.

 

After some time of getting angry over the ex member of ST☆RISH the teachers came with Jinguji Seiichirou. There was something he needed to tell all of them, something important. It was a message from Ren. The older Jinguji approach to them and let put a sighe before he spoke.

 

"There is something I need to tell you but before that accompany me to somewhere please " the man pushed back his glasses as he looked at them. They had a confused expression and Seiichirou could tell that after all he never contacted them.

 

"And what is that 'something' thay you have to tell us NOW?" Syo glared the boy. What was with him all of sudden? He did not say a word in a whole year and now he has something to say.

 

"If you want to say something do it here. We are not going anywhere " the silver haired boy said in his usual cold voice while glaring at Seiichirou who has an uncomfortable expression on his face.

 

"I need you to come along first. Or else you won't believe me" his hand was shaking slightly as he adjust his glasses while waiting  a positive response.

 

"I might be something important to us so lets just go where Seiichirou wants us to go with him" Ryuya tried to stop the other boys from refusing what the head of Jinguji zaibatsu said. 

 

"Fine" And for the first time in the whole conversation Masato spoke up. He didn't care about that and less about Jinguji. That was something that didn't concerned him. 

 

"Thank you for understanding Hijirikawa-kun" Seiichirou said that and walked to the door waiting that they will follow him.

 

Outside the dorms there were few limousines waiting for them. They got on them as the older Jinguji got on the first one and ordered the chauffeur to take them to a certain place. And like that he started to drive as the other limos followed them. Seiichirou looks at the sky from the limo and then sighs.

 

The trip was long but they finally arrived to their destination. The idols were surprised and shocked by the place. Everyone wondered why the head of Jinguji zaibatsu brought them there. Probably soon they would know the reason. Seiichirou got out the limo and waited for the rest to do the same, once they were out. He leaded them to a certain place. They walked looking around and having a bad feeling about the reason for being there. Masato was clod sweating. They arrived tothe rightplce and Seiichirou stood there looking back at them.

 

"H...here it is..." his voice was trembling as he pointed. And everyone looked at what he was indicating. Their eyes were widely open they couldn't believe what they saw.

 

"J-Jinguji Ren..." Haruka put her hands on her mouth as tears fell from her eyes after she read the tombstone. There was no mistake, what was written on the stone was the name of the saxophonist who left the band one year and few months ago. 

 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ranmaru grabbed Seiichirou from the collar angrily. "This better be some kind of worst prank!" Ryuya stopped the silver haired boy and held him back.

 

"Explain this, Jinguji-san!" Masato said with tears and an angry voice. He didn't want to believe it. No even if the cafe haired boy explained it Hijirikawa would not believe it. That was a nightmare. 

 

"I am really sorry.. but this was Ren's last wish. He told me to keep it a secret till a year passed... " there was a pained look on Seiichirou's face as he wipes the tears. Almost all of them were crying expect Camus, Ai and Ranmaru, even Tokiya had tears in his eyes.

 

"Explain it now!!" Syo shouted while trying to hold his tears. Somehow Ren's leave now made some sense.

 

"It was the day of the revision after the accident that Ren had on that stromy day. The doctors told that he had an uncurable disease which was already on its final stage. That was a shock for is but Ren faced it he told me that he accepted his fate even it was leaving this world. Je planned his leave from the band in the worst way possible to make him the bad guy. That was his decision. He spoke to Shining-san about it"

 

********** FLASHBACK **********

 

"They diagnosed an uncurable disease in me and it seems that I do not have much time." Ren was in Shining's office talking about the problem, he was serious much more than he usually used to be.

 

"How long your will keep alive?" Saotome was serious for once. He never expected something like that would happen. Not even in his dreams.

 

"Like a month more or less. I'd like to leave tha band so they do not have to go through death. It's painful to leave them. They are precious to me but I don't want to make them sad. They probably will stop being ST☆RISH and it will take them time to recover." He sighs and smiles saldy "I do not want to cause problems to them anymore. So please let me leave the band before" the orange haired boy bows pleading the president. And the permission was given. After that Ren left ST☆ARISH.

 

********** END OF FLASHBACK **********

 

"After that Ren spent his last days in the mansion and dedicated to write songs and watch you on TV. " he broke in tears after all he was Ren's brother and could not bear it anymore.

 

"HE WAS SO SELFISH!! " Masato said while crying like a child and so the other from ST☆RISH,  Haruka Reiji and Ringo did. 

 

"THE ONE WHO WAS MORE PAINED WAS REN!! HE WENT THROUGH ALL THIS ALONE!" Seiichirou shouted at Masato. It was true, Ren was the one who was more pained and hurt than anyone else.

 

They spent many hours there crying and consolating each other but it was not possible. That was too muc for them but it would had be more if they knew it from the very beginning. They probably would not be able to recover from it. 

 

Masato was cursing himself for what he had said to Ren that day. "IF THIS IS A NIGHTMARE I WANT TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!" he souted looking at the sky as tears went down his cheeks. That day with a clear sky there was a heavy rain. Ren lied to his friends and lover. He did for their sake. And....

 

That was...

 

Ren's last lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I won't blame you if you hate me for this. I actually broke in tears while writing it. See you in my next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. There might be some typos but it's hard to write on the cellphone.


End file.
